The Long-lost Yoyle City
The Long-lost Yoyle City is the final part to the fifth episode of Battle For Dream Island Again. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts out with Pin defrosting and says that the HPRC is stolen. The FreeSmart gets across the Goiky Canal and reaches Yoyleland. Ruby goes out of the window, grabs some Yoyleberries, and asks Bubble if she wants some. She says yes. They eat the Yoyleberries. Book warned that they will be metal and they turn into metal. Needle defrosts and startles Pin. Pin then says she is curious to know what would happen if Coiny and Nickel were put next to each other. Needle says that theres no "point" waiting and Pin states that that's a good "point". Then Pin kicked Coiny onto Nickel, which makes the screen blurry like in Get in the Van, and causes a hole to appear. Needle asks if they would go in, but Pin says it will ruin the fun like how Needle wouldn't want to see herself in a movie. Needle then asks if this is normal but Pin says she doesn't know. Not much later, the hole explodes and spits out a lot of money at a rate that seemed almost instantaneous. Continued the Contest Gelatin warns Puffball that she made a wrong turn but Puffball disagrees. Gelatin then warns her that they are in Davidland, where theres a alot of Davids all over the place roaming around. The scene then switches to W.O.A.H. Bunch, with Spongy carrying a bag of some of the money that the hole created. He complains about it and asks why he has to carry the bag, only to hear Pin say because he's the only one who can. Coiny finds it weird that they found that giant bag full of money from the ground, and then asks to make sure if they weren't playing any tricks while he was still frozen. Pin then says that if she was, she'd tell him. Needle starts to tell Coiny what happened, but is cut off by Pin. The scene switches again to Team No-Name in Davidland, with Firey teaching Gelatin how to tie their legs together, and when they stand up, they fall over. They almost fall into the sea of Davids, but Gelatin hangs on to Puffball. The rest of the team discusses how to save them and Tennis Ball suggests they wait until they get out of Davidland and lower them down, so they can untie their legs, with Fries suggesting that they kick Firey and Gelatin off Team No-Name. The FreeSmart finally arrives at Yoyle City. There is a subsequent birds-eye-view tour of the Yoyle city. Not much later, FreeSmart passes the matchstick factory, so Match slaps Book, because "It's the rules" (as a callback to episode 5a). Pin asks Coiny why he, along with Nickel and Needle, froze since they were made of metal. Coiny said yes, and then he asks her why she thought that. She said she tried to freeze Leafy when she was metal. Coiny realizes and explains that Leafy was made of Yoyle metal, which is unfreezable. Then Pin looks for Yellow Face, but she can't find him, so she asks where he was. Meanwhile, FreeSmart continues to drive through Yoyle City, and get to the foot of Yoyle Mountain. Ruby pulls the HPRC out of the Supervan, but it gets stuck in the gluey combination of gasoline and snow. Pencil tells Ruby to stop screwing up, to which Match also agrees. Back in Davidland, Firey questions why the Davids aren't saying "Aw, seriously?!", to which TB says that they won't do that unless provoked. Fries says that Davids are the most annoying things he's ever seen, to which the Davids say their catchphrase. Once they leave Davidland, Puffball lands on the ground, Gelatin and Firey untie their legs, and Team No-Name continues their challenge. At Yoyle City, Pencil is wrapped in the tongue of the fish like the one seen in last season. Ruby then says she sees Team No-Name gaining on them, so Book suggests killing Pencil and recovering her with the HPRC. Match then ask Pencil how she wants to die, (suggesting, death by fire, poison, and freeze juice) with Pencil eventually agreeing to being sawed into half. Back in the desert, W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up to Yellow Face, and Coiny and Bomby try to get him out of the sludge, but to no avail. Coiny suggests pulling the old "kill n' recover" trick on him. Pin says that FreeSmart may still have the HPRC, so Coiny tells Yellow Face to die, which he does easily. Switching back to FreeSmart, Pencil is sawed in half and recovered. However, Team No-Name has long since pulled ahead, but Pencil throws freeze juice needles at them to slow them down. The FreeSmarters walk to the summit over the course of several days, eventually reaching the top. By that point, No-Name's members have defrosted, so they race to the summit. However, when everyone wonders where Firey Speaker Box is, he appears and says that the summit is even higher up, as the screen shows the flagpole extending into space. Just as Team No-Name jumps on to Puffball, Pencil snatches Rocky, and throws him down to the fish's lethal jaws, causing him to die. GB tells Fries to recover him quickly before they fall to far behind, which Fries angrily agrees to do. The scene cuts to a montage of FreeSmart running up a series of obstacles to Yoyle Mountain's peak. Eventually, they reach the top, but Firey Speaker Box realizes that Match isn't in the TLC, and catapults her into the TLC and locked by LOL. Bubble then tries to act like a tree, but even after trying to make rustling noises, a suggestion by Pencil. but the speaker still isn't convinced. Fries then recovers Rocky, and Pin suggests throwing a twig to hit a button in the FreeSmart Supervan to help them. Coiny's first toss accidentally knocks Rocky off of Puffball, and he is eaten by the fish as a result, delaying Fries even more, but his second toss, go though the back window and hits the "Steal" button, which magnetically pulls Needle. Pin then says to grab on to her, to which they quickly to get to Yoyleland, and kill Rocky again in the impact. Needle frees herself from the magnet, and recovers Yellow Face, allowing WOAH Bunch to take the lead momentarily, killing Rocky again. Fries angrily takes another detour, saying "You've got to be kidding me..." to recover Rocky, and Team No-Name soars to the summit. However, Puffball has a flashback about winning a prize every time she was up for voting, so she stops at the last second. Golf Ball then angrily asks her why she stopped, as they apparently had a 99.4% chance of winning. Puffball then explained her logic while shrinking, eventually dropping everyone off of her into the jaws of the beastly fish. The scene then cuts to a brief montage of a relieved W.O.A.H. Bunch racing up to the summit. Pin says that they won, but Pencil says that they technically placed second, while FreeSmart, "as expected", placed first. All of the contestants on W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart celebrate their victory, while a nervous Bubble is catapulted into an unknown location, likely the TLC. Voting period & Ending The Firey Speaker Box tells the viewers to vote, and then begs for them to do so. Afterwards, Ruby asks how they will get down, and the summit vanishes right as Metal Bubble is catapulted in the Sender Scoop Thrower. Trivia *This is the first episode of any object show to have official subtitles added on the day of its release (and the third throughout the show, with Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Lofty having captions earlier), making BFDIA the most accessible object show to deaf and hearing-impaired viewers, as well as viewers who are not native English speakers or just have the video muted. * It is revealed that when GB, Gelatin, Fries Rocky, Firey and TB fell off Puffball that they fell to the starting point of the Summit Yoyle Land which where Firey speaker box said that they had to climb up all the way up there to the very top *This is the first BFDIA episode with a frequent heavy use of CGI digital cel-shaded non-photo-realistic rendered animation in order to create CGI digital cel-shaded non-photo-realistic rendered animated scenes, while the other CGI digital cel-shaded non-photo-realistic rendered animated scenes are the recommended character's crowd from Return of the Hang Glider and the infinite mocking contestants during the walk to BFDIA's Cake at Stake areas. Most of the scenes that used CGI digital cel-shaded non-photo-realistic rendered animation are created by Michael & Cary Huang using Processing 1.0, Anime Studio Pro, and Adobe Flash. *The Firey Speaker Box on the summit of Yoyle Mountain near W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart, before they were pushed off, is gray, just like the Announcer. *Interestingly, while Match was shown landing in the TLC, Bubble was never shown landing in the TLC, meaning she may have been simply ejected to an unknown location. This may be the case because Bubble never was an official contestant on BFDIA. *There is a giant tower in the middle of Yoyle City, possibly meaning that it is based off of Toronto, Ontario and the CN Tower, or Seattle and the Space Needle. *This is the second time a city has appeared in an object show. The first was 'Object City' in Object Universe. **There was also a shopping mall in Brawl of the Objects, but it was not mentioned to be part of a city. *This is the first time Fries has an "OMG" moment: "Oh my Potatoes." **This is also Pin's first full "OMG" moment: "Oh my Pin factory." She abbreviated this as "OMPF" in Bridge Crossing, more than three years ago. *The animations were more swift during Coiny's explaination on metal freezing and FreeSmart's "YAY" moments. This is likely due to a higher frame rate than normal, or completely new limbs. *Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries, and Rocky's elimination clipart are the same as their poses in the thumbnail for BFDIA 5e. *Rocky, and Nickel appeared, but had no lines. **Nickel did not talk due to his voice actor, Adam Katz, who is currently working on other animated projects, such as Inanimate Insanity. *The voting for this episode is going to by far set new records. Puffball's votes for elimination will beat Cherries from ''Inanimate Insanity II'', with 1,442 compared to 974. However, Apple from Inanimate Insanity II reached 2,045 votes. It is unclear whether Puffball got more votes than Apple or less. *Firey will win the prize with the most likes ever, at around 954, beating Teardrop's 502. *The total votes for this episode might get into the quintuple (5 digits). *This is the first time Nickel and Coiny were ever put together on purpose, unlike Get in the Van. *In Yoyle City, there is a building saying "Stupid Pets", which reveals that objects have pets, which was demonstrated in "Object Twoniverse Episode 3". *This is the first time in an episode that a voting period has had a contestants at quadruple digit numbers for either likes or dislikes. *Book said it was 2 years ago when Pencil got revenge on Rocky for barfing on her in episode 19, though Book wasn't there. **Book likely has records of BFDI Season 1's challenges inside her. *Pencil was trapped by the Fish Monster again, but while this happened, her Season 1 voice can be heard. *Yellow Face shows that he can commit suicide. *Yoyle City is abandoned; this may be based of Chernobyl in Ukraine and Machu Picchu in Peru. *Yellow Face seems to be happy when the other contests are falling. *BFDIA 6 has been delayed yet again since it was past September 1st. BFDI was on a hiatus again for the 2nd time due that they had to take a break from BFDI. *This is the last episode that was aired in 2013 before 2014. *This dislikes given on this episode are probably because BFDIA 6 is not released yet and some people are mad because of this. Goofs *Bubble and Ruby are not made of metal between 4:01 and 4:07. **This also happens at 11:11, when Team No-Name approached the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Ruby and Bubble were not metal. *In a close millisecond in 05:02, Firey and Gelatin suddenly disappear. *Sometimes there are faint buzzing noises whenever anyone starts talking. The effect is most noticeable when Gelatin says, "Yeah!" and when Pin says, "I think the FreeSmarters have it, though." at 6:11. It can also be heard at 2:19 - 2:26 but barely or sometimes noticeable depending on your hearing or your speakers. *When Gelatin points out that they are in Davidland, a few seconds later, Gelatin is shown in the back. **When Puffball tells the team to stop complaining, Gelatin is now in front again. *At 1:19, When Puffball says, "How do you know this isn't the shortcut?", she is not changing colors but she still sparkles. **This occurs once again at 4:51, When Puffball says, "We're almost out of Davidland!", she does not change colors again. *At 4:31, an extra pair of legs appear behind Pencil. **This also happens at 12:31 behind Book. *When Ruby notices Team No-Name catching up, Firey and Gelatin are missing. * Beginning at 10:15, until the end of the episode, Pin's outline extends too far off her body. *Several times in this episode, the contestants clearly step on the glue from the supervan but do not get stuck. **4:15 with Ruby, when she is trying to lift the HPRC. **6:26 with Ruby, when she is recovering Pencil. **10:52 with Fries, when he is recovering Rocky. ***This happens again at 11:04. **10:53 with Rocky, when he is recovered. **11:00 with Needle, when she is recovering Yellow Face. **11:02 with Yellow Face, when he is recovered. *Back in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Firey died in the water when he thawed, but in this episode, Firey did not die from the water when Team No-Name thawed from Pencil's freeze syringes. *At 11:45, for a fraction of a second when Yellow Face is facing behind he suddenly flips back to showing his face for another fraction of a second then back to normal. *Ruby is seen with her saw at various times in the episode, often leaving it behind. Strangely, after dumping it going up to the summit to Yoyle Mountain, she has it again when the two winning teams celebrate their victory. *When the second stick hits the button, the steering wheel is still moving somehow. *The second stick also gets inside the van even though the back doors were closed. *A magnet that was powerful enough to nab Needle from 2,760 miles should have also pulled her in It's a Monster, as they two objects would be separated by a mile. **It's possible that the freeze juice covered the magnetic surface of Needle. *When Bubble is flung, Book has an extra pair of legs behind her. *When Puffball stops herself from reaching the summit, Rocky disappears. **It's possible that Rocky was behind Tennis Ball, Firey, or Fries. *If you look closely in 12:54, you will see Yellow Face smiling while everybody else is in panic. Also Ruby is missing her legs. *At the beginning, the freeze juice on Pin suddenly disappear when she is unfrozen. Gallery Bubble and Ruby.PNG|Bubble and Ruby about to eat the yoyleberries. is Metal.PNG|Metal Bubble and Ruby. Yoyle City.png|Yoyle City. File:Yoylemountain.png|Yoyle Mountain File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h46m11s184.png|"Puffball, why'd you stop? We're so close! We have a 99.4% chance of winning! What are you doing?" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h49m59s146.png|"If our team loses, we'll be up for voting. And I'll win the prize, like I always do." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h47m37s253.png|"I really loove prizeees!" bfdia 5e2.png|W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart celebrate while Bubble is getting eliminated. File:BFDIA_5e.PNG|They are seen falling and screaming, except Yellow Face. FreeSmart.png|Freesmart celebrates after Pencil's been cut in half with a saw. Uh...how are we gonna get down from here..png|The Firey Speaker Box looks like the Announcer. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 7.52.07 AM.png|Coiny and Nickel next to each other. File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h36m52s229.png|"Ruuubyyyy! Way to ruin everything, like again!" Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 7.55.05 AM.png|Pencil has an extra pair of legs. IMG_1184.PNG|Pin looking at where the HPRC was File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h23m15s238.png|"Oh my pin factory, that's so cool!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h26m34s187.png|"I'm pretty sure...this is Davidland." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h38m58s217.png|Tennis Ball telling Firey that they only say if you provoke them, which we are not going to do! File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h27m50s80.png|"Shortcut or not, Davidland is a very dangerous place! I would prefer you take a different route." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h28m50s8.png|"We're almost out of here. Stop complaining." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h32m02s141.png|"Oh my potatoes, seriously you guys?" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h33m33s5.png|"Oh! That's because she was made of Yoyle Metal. That stuff is unfreezeable." File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h35m12s234.png|"Snow, plus gasoline, equals GLUE!" File:Vlcsnap-2014-05-31-16h43m04s106.png|Is Yellow Face dead? Goodbye match .jpg defaultCANK86L7.jpg|What? I'm don't think so. maxresdefault18.jpg|Davidland down there! bfdia-5e-coiny-funny-face-o-s.gif|Coiny funny face! mqdefault23.jpg|Not BFDIA 5c but BFDIA 5e default3.jpg|Voting of Gelatin BFDIA 5e default4.jpg|Voting of Firey BFDIA 5e default5.jpg|Voting of Tennis Ball BFDIA 5e mqdefault25.jpg|Freesmart about to arrive Yoyle Mountain. mqdefault (5).jpg|You do mistake again! d3ed6bad192c27dbbe57373bf3153135.jpg|Davidland in BFDIA5e hqdefault12.jpg|This is insane! default6.jpg|Voting of Fries in BFDIA5e see_the_mistake_anywhere__by_amyrose_sonic-d6m7abe.png maxresdefault30.jpg|Yoyle city! 5.jpg|The Long-lost Yoyle city Match's butter knife.jpg|I bet this music (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Xhx_B45xxxQ) would be fitting. If match didn't have her butter knife. Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-34-35.png Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-34-14.png Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-33-32.png Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Screenshot_2014-08-31-08-32-54.png Capture232.PNG|This van has no brakes. puffball-turns-1-o.gif|Puffball Turns 1 puffball-turns-2-o.gif|Puffball Turns 2 puffball-turns-3-o.gif|Puffball Turns 3 puffball-turns-4-o.gif|Puffball Turns 4 puffball-turns-5-o.gif|Puffball Turns 5 puffball-turn-6-o.gif|Puffball turn 6 puffball-turns-7-o.gif|puffball turns 7 CoinyWeird.png|Oh! That's because she was made of yoyle metal! Yoylecity.jpg Yoyle City.png Bfdia-5e-coiny-funny-face-o-s.gif|Pin, Coiny and Needy *Slapped* Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Single challenge Category:BFDIA 5 Category:2013 Episodes Category:No Cake at Stake Category:Single Challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Non-Elimination Episodes Category:Voting Episodes